Springtime for Bolsonaro
by Dokidoki-Sensei
Summary: É uma nova era para o Presidente se descobrir e reaprender o que é a paixão.


Ato 1 - Despertar

* * *

Capítulo 1 - O Início

O avião saia em uma hora, o embarque já havia começado. Estava na fila sozinho, já que minha família vai em outro vôo, pois um dos meus filhos tinha tido um "acidente"...

A França é um bom local para mais uma reunião da ONU, tão elegante e chique, mal posso esperar!

Ah, quem estou enganando? EU VOU VER O MISTER TRUMP!!!! Ele o homem mais lindo, perfeito e alfa desse mundo! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! "Senhor presidente?"

\- Humf! O que é? Estou no meio de um pensamento importante para a nação!

"Desculpe te interromper, mas é a sua vez de embarcar..." disse a serviçal.

Entrei sem olhar na cara daquela vagabunda que me fez esquecer o vislumbre adocicado do meu Donald S2, mas as palmas que recebi dos meus muitos apoiadores melhorou minha autoestima.

Quando fui me sentar fui assaltado por um odor... único, atrativo. Meu assento era ao lado da janela, e de lá o cheiro era muito forte, tentei buscar sua fonte. Claramente era de uma pessoa com ótimo gosto, o meu tipo de pessoa ( o Trump é um ídolo, outro nível ), suficiente para me apaixonar.

O avião decolou e não encontrei a pessoa. Oh, que aflição! Oh, o horror! Deus, me permita achar a fonte do meu amor! Eu não parava de me mexer, a beira de espernear na cadeira de apreensão, olhava para as pessoas sentadas ao lado, um velho que dormia no meio e uma pirralha esquerdista que me encarava desde que cheguei, e, claramente, nenhuma delas era quem eu buscava. Tive a ideia de me levantar e percorrer até o banheiro na intenção de achar meu indivíduo amado.

Passei apertado pelos que estavam ao meu lado e comecei a andar no corredor, para frente e para trás, até o fundo do avião e voltando, atentamente... !!!! Aqui! Encontrei! Quase desmaiei de felicidades ao perceber que o cheiro vinha de apenas duas fileiras depois de mim, meu coração batia com força, meu peito arfava. Fingi que mexia no relógio para disfarçar meu objetivo real, identificar a minha paixão! Que estranho, pensei, ele está coberto de preto, dos pés à cabeça! Não sei quem é! Nunca me senti tão frustrado. Voltei triste para o meu assento e chorei baixinho até dormir.

Acordei com a turbulência.

Luzes vermelhas.

A voz da empregada aérea.

Pessoas nervosas.

Me sentia tonto, fiquei uns quinze minutos tentando me recompor, mas foi uma visão de relance que me saltou da cadeira, o meu amor passava por mim cambaleando pelo corredor! Fui atrás dele sem pensar outra vez e o peguei assim no momento que caía para trás.

\- Pode pará com essas frescura! - falei, carinhosamente

Minha ternura ( que vou abreviar para M.T. ), assentiu, envergonhado, como todo indivíduo de boa linhagem, e me agradeceu com seus olhos sábios. Acompanhei M.T. até o banheiro e esperei sua saída para que voltasse com a devida proteção e apoio emocional. Nos despedimos psiquicamente, por meio de uma conexão sabida apenas por aqueles que conhecem o agridoce do amor, e quando me sentei os movimentos haviam acabado, e a paz interior era tanta que adormeci novamente...

"Senhor" ouvi uma voz irritante.

\- Vá à merda Michelle - falei acostumado.

"Senhor, chegamos ao seu destino" me tentou novamente o grinado.

\- Eu vou te dar um cargo pra calar a boca, tá okay? - proclamei com mais naturalidade ainda.

"Senhor presidente, todos os outros passageiros desembarcaram" terminou ela já se afastando, com medo da minha reação, imagino.

Será então, murmurei com tristesa enquanto olhava para a parte posterior do avião, que M.T. ... saiu sem mim? O meu medo foi confirmado ao notar o assento vazio na segunda fila depois de mim e fiquei sem chão com o coração quebrado. Seco. Minha paixão esvaziou. Aquilo que era eterno não é mais. Nada tinha mais sentido. O azul das poltronas era cinza. O ar estava pesado. Comecei a me importar um pouco com os serviçais que esperavam minha saída. Já não me reconhecia mais. Foi nesse momento que percebi um detalhe importante que havia deixado passar sem atenção, um pequeno lenço perfumado preto.

Obrigado Brasil! Obrigado Deus! Obrigado Olavo! Podia tê-lo perdido para sempre, mas ao menos uma parte havia permanecido comigo para me lembrar do seu carinho, do seu cheiro e da nossa união. Peguei minha bagagem e fui em direção ao lobby do aeroporto de Paris com meu troféu em mãos, e no caminho parei para o analisar melhor. O material era um linho da mais alta qualidade e o preto era profundo e belo e... o que é isso? Mas o que é isso? Haviam duas letras bordadas no canto da peça de tecido: M.T.???!!!!

* * *

Nota do Autor: _Valeu por ler até agora e espero lançar muitos mais capítulos com o apoio de vocês!_ (づ｡‿‿｡)づ


End file.
